Unearthing Hidden Love, A Nasus fanfiction
by KennyZenned
Summary: Feffer had always been lonely even after hes joined the league of legends. One day, he finds a certain canine to comfort him. FefferXNasus WARNING WILL CONTAIN LEMON IN FUTURE CHAPTERS, NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR NOSEBLEEDS OR HEART FAILURE.
1. Chapter one A rainy day

Hi GUYS! this is my 2nd fan fiction so please dont yell at me if i make some noob mistakes here T.T Anyway, this story is dedicated to all nasus fans out there and this is merely a work of fan fiction and i do not own anything from riot games blah blah blah any way on with the story. WARNING Will contain lime in the next chapter not sure if i should add lemon but then again who knows. DONT FORGET TO POST REVIEWS! IT WILL REALLY SUPPORT ME AND ILL FEEL THE URGE TO CONTINUE TO WRITE!

My names is Feffer and I had just recently joined the fields of justice ever since my little 'SECRET" had been let lose when i was in zaun. One of my so called friends had gotten himself drunk somehow in a bar and he had started to blab out everything about me. Once everyone knew who, no, WHAT I was. I was running for dear life as everyone was on my tail waving pitchforks and calling me a monster. Yes, I said TAIL. I am a lycantrop outer wise known to your kind as a werewolf. I never found out how I had become a wolf and I would care to explain to you but that would be a story for next time. "Feffer!" Feffer tore himself away from his daydream and saw Ahri running toward me down one the cobblestone alley paths of pitover.

She panted and as she made it toward me and leaned herself against the damp walls, her tails waving excitedly in the air, she was wearing her usual red dress draped delicately over her slim body and sweat was beading her forehead and dripped down slowly from her forehead and down to her ERRR. I turned away so she wouldn't see me blush. "Feffer!" She pouted, "You promised to meet me in the cafe with warwick and everyone else! We didnt want you to miss the celebration of course after our last victory so they sent me to find you! I probably missed all the good parts of the party because of you! Taric couldve been striping, Yi twerking, ANYTHING COULD'VE HAPPENED IN THE PAST HOUR THEY'VE SENT ME TO LOOK FOR YOU!"

"Okay..." He said raising his hands in surrender " I get the point, im sorry I made you miss the party but I really cant do anything about it to make up for you, so just go back and tell them I don't feel like it celebrating okay?" he said as soothingly as he could. She sighed but then her ears perked up and she gave him a sly grin that made his spine shiver, she stepped forward and brushed the red silk cloth away so it revealed her slender legs and before he could back away she grabbed his arms and pressed her breasts against it. "Weeeeeellll, you can make it up for me in one way" she said grinning evilly. "Wha- whoa" Feffer spluttered. "We could still have some fun after all, since you don't want to go to the party why not come to my house instead? Its lonely at home some times so you can keep me company." She stared up at Feffer mischievously and he could see his entire being mirrored in those honey colored eyes. Pure white mochi ears twitching madly against his brown and blonde hair, Nervous blue eyes stared right back to him, gray and silver tail swishing madly back and forth. "Hmmmmm what's wrong? Fox stole your tongue?" she whispered softly, hand stroking his ears, all 9 tails moving rhythmically and coiling itself softly against his medium build then sliding down to the small of his back. She then took this moment to use a dainty finger to stroke to play with his lips. "I guess you don't mind if I do" She stepped forward and slowly closed the difference between Feffers lips and hers.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Feffer tore himself away from Ahris grasp. He ran past her quickly and started to morph right as he was running. He didn't stop during the change but instead dropped to all fours as his body started to churn. He grimaced painfully as his bones started to crickle and crack and began to rearrange itself. His jaw elongated into a snout and muzzle, hands and limbs melted into paws, clothes and body turning into a snow white pelt, stomach turning into a cuddly chest. Soon as he was out of the alley way he had fully turned into a albino wolf streaking down blindly down the complex streets of pitover. _Lose her lose her lose her lose her, he thought to himself silently as he ran deeper into the heart of the city_. When he rounded a bend he stopped at last and sank to the ground exhausted. As he laid down he rolled on his back and lazily stared at the gray sky. It looked as if it would rain soon. He sighed tiredly, FUCK, he thought, its going to be a pain to find my way bac-. He suddenly stood up. WHERE AM I THOUGH Feffer thought desperately.

Each building seemed to be the same as the other ones, he turned around and found that he was surrounded by 4 other alleyways. Each one gave him a foreboding feeling of unease. And when things couldn't seem to possibly get worse, it started to rain. First, in small droplets, then finally in huge orbs of water pounding down hard and mercilessly against the hextech buildings of pitover. Feffer made a rude sound and darted down into the middle alley way. He ran here and there but there was no shelter to shield him from the cruel rain. He spied a small building that was diffrent from the rest and made his way there. It appeared to be a library of some sort and the lights were on there. Oh how he wished he could be in there than outside in this hell hole of a place. Feffer howled and he heard noises inside, he howled again encouraged but nothing happened. He waited, his fur sticking to him wetly in sad clumps. He curled into a ball and shivered, tears beginning to pool underneath him distorting his vision to mingle with the rain water. _I don't deserve this. He though dully. Why was I born this way? I do not belong in this world, it is better for mean to die._ His vision began to fade and his past flashed in front of him. There he was, a helpless child crouching in the playground surrounded by a circle of kids. His hands was on his head, and his tail curved around his ankles. _"You dont deserve to live ya mutt!" The childrens jeered, one of the biggest and ugliest kid stepped forward and pulled Feffers ears. He yelped in pain and squirmed. "Awwwww, whats wrong? Do you have a boo boo?" The big kid said stupidly. "Let go of me you big oaf!" Feffer yelled. "And what if I dont?" The big kid said evily. No one stuck up for me, no one wanted to, no one dared to. "YEAH! YEAH! How are you going to make him!" The kids chorused. Encouraged by the cheering, The big kid pulled even harder. Feffer felt as if his ears were going to be pulled out and desperately, bit down as hard as he could on the bullies wrist. "OWWWWWWW, you son of a Bleep!" He swore violently, and backhanded him in the jaw. Feffer sailed and landed in a heap onto the unforgiving black ground. His jaw stung, his shoulder felt broken when he fell onto the blacktop. Something hard hit him against the head. Feffer felt dazed then another smacked him against the chest. He realized that the childrens were throwing stones at him! 'FREAK! FREAK! FREAK!" They chanted, "Go die in a ditch!" _

_ "CHILDRENS STOP IT AT ONCE!" boomed the voice of the school teacher. Im saved! Feffer though, so there is someone who cares about me after al- "Don't mess with that THING, your bound to catch some sort of __disease from it. NOW BACK INSIDE THIS MINUTE!" _

Feffer woke up suddenly when he heard the door open, he felt himself being lifted out of the rain by strong arms. He was then cradled against that persons chest. The water slowly dripping down his fur leaving wet puddles as the stranger carried him down a great hall. The strangers body soft and huggable, radiating warmth like a furnace and had a somewhat furry chest like his own. Feffer felt himself being stroked slowly and reassuringly, fingers sliding down his head all the way down to his tail then once again repeatedly, softly, tenderly. Feffer whined and panted, he tucked his paws against his muzzle and snuggled himself even deeper into the stranger. The stranger smelled of Old books and sand with just a hint of jasmine. These smells all rolled into one to form a scent that belonged only to the stranger. A unique scent. Never had Feffer ever felt so loved and safe in his life. He closed his eyes and let himself be enveloped even further into the strangers furry chest. Feffers head began to droop, the stranger noticing this, shifted his hand and cradled Feffers head with his other hand gently. _"Nasus!" Feffer heard someone yell. "Whats that you've got there?" "Its a dog I think, hes trapped outside the rain so I brought him in Renekton." Nasus? Feffer thought groggily. So that was the strangers name. And then Feffer fell into a deep sleep, cradled in those warm arms.  
_


	2. Chapter 2 A Hot Bath

_**HIII GUYS! KENNY HERE! This is the 2nd chapter of my fanfiction and for some reason, I find it easier to write and add detail. AND yes, just as i promised, it will contain lime and just a HINT of lemon so those with weak hearts do NOT, I REPEAT DO NOT READ! Now with these news dished out enjoy! P.S DONT FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW TO TELL ME HOW IM DOING SO I CAN CHANGE THE WAY I WRITE OR GIVE ME ADVICE KK brbs!(o^.^)o**  
_

_In the heart of the great hextech __metropolis of Pitover, there was a great library maintained by two beasts. They were Nasus, The great and noble Curator of the Sands who takes care of the ancients scrolls and books. And his brother Renekton. The one who passes judgment and gives the rite of passage through the iron gates of the library. They have guarded the library for many years and they made sure that not a single soul got inside without their consent and even then the ones who made it inside were carefully watched under the watchful eyes of the Nasus. But one human(Wolf?) had accidentally flouted these rules without his knowledge__ and as the first rays of the morning sun streamed inside one of the rooms, Feffer (still in wolf form in case you were wondering) awoke._

Feffer woke as the morning rays of dawn streamed inside. He looked up dazedly, his head felt dizzy and every muscle in his body ached. He yawned/yowled and stretched himself and as he did so, a quilt fell of him. He froze mid stretch. He realized that he was not outside anymore, or rather that he was inside a strange room. He also noticed that he was sitting on a soft and plush bed, with matching pillows. He leaped out of the the bed and surveyed the room closely. There was a red gypsy like thread bared carpet on the floor and a ornate lamp sat on a wooden dresser cabinet next to the bed. A oaken bookshelf stuffed with various books dominated the left corner of the room and a single ball of glass floated dreamily on the ceiling. There was only a single window with the curtains drawn open. It showed the peaceful, cobblestone streets of Pitover as pedestrians bustled on their way, the sun illuminated the light mist that was beginning to fade as the sun climbed in the sky. The morning dew clung to the verdant grass, glittered like tiny diamonds droplets. A bit of mist snaked its way inside the room and Feffer sniffed it in sharply and exhaled, enjoying the cool mist snake its way through his nostril, tickling his nose causing him to sneeze with a small "Tsssh!". Feffer sat down on his side and closed his eyes, his tail waving lazily, enjoying the sunlight as it began warming up his white fur as he basked in the sunlight.

"Enjoying yourself now are you?" a deep voice said suddenly. Feffer was instantly on his paws and hurled himself in the direction of that voice. He head a muffled "OMPFF" as he slammed his body against the invader. He landed on the chest of his enemy and growled menacingly at his enemy's face and started to sniff him. And gasped as the familiar scent of ancient books, sand, and jasmine invade his nerval system and paralyzed him. The invader was none other than the stranger who had saved him last night! It had to be Nasus! He studied Nasus carefully. He had soft chocolate colored eyes and had a strange sort of brown pelt that was half skin and half fur. The fur started thin around the chest and disappeared when it reached the arms and legs. He wore no shirt but a orange kilt around his waist which also revealed that Nasus was also well built too. He was muscular and his biceps were rock hard and Feffer could feel that quite easily for his sensitive pads were on nasus's stomach and he blushed as he realized that his haunches was planted directly on Nasus's 'SOMETHING", although covered by kilt, he could still feel something squishy tickle his arse through the thin layers of kilt. Nasus chuckled and rubbed Feffers head "Down boy." He murmured "I'm not going to hurt you, just calm down." Even if he had Feffer wouldn't have ripped his neck open for he was already hypnotized by Nasus's soothing voice. Nasus sat up suddenly and Feffer tumbled onto his lap. 'Now whos a good dog?' he smirked as he began to stroke Feffer all around. Nasus ran his rough paws/hands through Feffers coarse fur, releasing white tufts of knotted hair with each paw stroke. Feffer began to panting in ecstasy as he felt hands roaming his body, with a occasional squeeze now and then, he whined with pleasure and started to twist and writhe as he let those hot hands caress his body. Tongue hanging loosely out of his mouth. _I could get used to this. He thought dazedly. _"Nasus!" Feffer heard someone vaguely call out, "Breakfast will be ready soon so get your furry butt here in 10 minutes you hear me!" Nasus sighed and gently lifted a very reluctant and embarrassed Feffer out of his lap. As he was about to leave he stopped and took a sniff at the air. He turned around and glanced at Feffer with a perplexed look. Feffer, suddenly self conscious, inspected himself quickly wondering if there was something hanging on his nose or whatever he had pissed himself in the excitement. Nasus facepalmed(or was it snout palmed?) himself "Of course, I haven't cleaned you ever since last nights rains, of course you'd smell" he chided to himself. "Its high time that I give you a bath for once. "Renekton wait!" he called "I have to bath the dog first before I come." "Well hurry up then! The eggs and bacon are getting cold and I wont be dishing out seconds ya hear me!" _A BATH!?_ Feffer shrieked/thought to himself. He felt his heart beat rapidly and color rush to his cheek as a dirty image of him pinning Nasus down in the bath tub, both canines completely naked streak into his mind. He quickly shook that thought out of his head. Both ears flattening themselves against his head tightly. _Why do I care that i'm getting a bath! And why am I so excited whenever im around HIM! Thats because you've fallen in love with him. His inner voice piped up. YOU can shut up! _He snarled to himself, his tail beating agitatedly. _How the BLEEP can I fall in love with HIM! A HIM! Im a boy! Hes a boy! Im a werewolf. Hes a dog! I cant possibly be love in with him! BUT YOU ARE, his inner voice said snottily, otherwise why do you care so much when I asked you hmmm? Besides, since im part of you I know that you really just want to have sex with him in the tub. YOU CAN STFU YOU! He snarled. His snout turning a scarlet shade of red. _**_  
_**

Feffer was so busy arguing with himself that he was completely oblivious to the fact that Nasus had already carried him to the bathroom and set him down into the shower room. Only when the cold gush of the faucet water splash onto his snout did then he snap out of it. He shivered and began shaking his pelt, which sprayed Nasus completely. "Awww man.' Nasus complained, 'Now im soaking wet too." The water glistened as it dripped down in small streams, trekking down from Nasus's gleaming chest and continuing its journey down to his belly button and then lower... Feffers snout turned crimsion as he realized he was staring and he quickly looked away pretending to be interested in the bars of green soap hanging on the aisles. 'Oh well" He heard Nasus say, "I was going to take a bath after all later, I may as well wash you and shower at the same time. **_WHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TTTTTTTTTTT!? _ ** Fleeting Images rushed into his head, each one more vivid than the last. Feffer saw Nasus beginning to undo the knot on his kilt and quickly looked away. This was not something he should see, not something he would want to see. But yet, why was every cell in his body yelling at him to open his eyes and take a good look. _JUST TAKE A PEEK YOU IDIOT! His inner voice screamed. HOW MANY GIRLS LIKE YOU WOULD'VE KILLED FOR A CHANCE LIKE THIS! But im a BOY! he protested. GOD DAMN IT WHO CARES WHAT GENDER YOU ARE! YOUR ABOUT TO MISS A ONCE IN A LIFETIME CHANCE! His voice retorted back. TRUST ME FOR ONCE! **YOUR GONNA LIKE WHAT YOU SEE. **_** His inner voice added slyly. ** **  
**

Feffer ears perked up as he heard Nasus step inside the shower and his will power crumbled away. _Fine! You win! he said angrily. I'll take a peek and that'll better shut you up. _And with that, he opened one eye and took more than just a peek. Feffer gasped as he saw Nasus in his full glory, Nasus had both eyes closed and had his muscular arms propped up behind his head while he let the water splash his face. It slid down his head and continued from his thick neck and collar bone and down into his bulging chest. Darkening his fur from brown into a earthy color. Feffers eyes went lower as he examined from Nasus biceps to the furry tail and then to his tight butt cheeks. He turned his head right and his eyes widened as he gaped at Nasus crotch. It was even thicker than his leg! No, two times bigger! It stayed close within his reach ,tantalizingly. Just taunting him to have a taste. Feffer felt his doggy membrane start to erect as he tried to process what he was seeing. Nasus opened his eyes and smiled at him. "Almost forgot, im still not done bathing you yet" he said bemused. "Now hold still a bit'

Nasus knelt down on one feet and proceeded to scrub him with a bar of soap while Feffer was desperately trying to control his reproduction system. At this point, Nasus could've raeped Feffer and Feffer wouldn't have cared (Although he suspected that he might've wanted that to happen). He yelped as Nasus moved from scrubbing his underbelly into rubbing his own crotch. He felt hot red pleasure erupt underneath and he whimpered as his membrane had fully engorged itself. Nasus stopped as he felt a fully erected "Heimerdinger'' cradled in his paws and he gazed at Feffer puzzledly. Feffer gazed right back to meet those chocolate colored eyes. He felt like he was drowning into those pools of warm chocolate. Feffer took a unsteady step forward and slipped on the forgotten bar of soap. He fell forward and Nasus managed to catch him but not before he had face planted himself directly onto Nasus cock. His snout slid across the slim hard rod and cushioned itself on Nasus's "Family Jewels". His heart beat quickened like a fleeing jack rabbit. Tail pounding itself madly up and down. He felt Nasus shudder with pleasure against that small slide of friction and Feffer felt, on the side of his snout, something growing bigger, pressing itself against his mouth while his head was pressed against Nasus's thigh.

He felt his emotions of love and lust clash against each other as he struggled to contain it all. Feffer looked up and saw Nasus staring at him affectionately and that was all he could take. His heart beat heightened itself even further and his breathing started to grow ragged. And unwillingly, he fainted.


	3. Chapter 3 A secret revealed and another

Hi** Bonjour Hola Ni hao Kenny here! Thank you everyone for the reviews on my last chapter. And special recognition to 'Kohomaru" who inspired me to write this story. And not to mention "Hallelujah Wolf" who supported an airhead like me and gave me advice on my story not to mention some naughty "IDEAS" xD. Continued on is to "SheltieWolf" from deviant art who inspired my cuteness and love ideas for this story! And last but not least the most special recognition is to YOU. Yes you! Thank you once again for reading my story and sharing your encouragement through your reviews Although for some reason theres alot of guest reviews that I really dont get why :/ Lol, this is something that people would normally write during the end of a series but WAIT DONT WORRY IM NOT DONE WRITING YET so dont get your panties in a twist (lol jk). Now enjoy the story and dont forget to REVIEW! KK BRBS! :D Also In honor of some of the audiences review. I had decided to do a secret forbidden relationship between Renekton and Nasus so the guest that requested that here you go ^^ I still think that's wrong but ya gotta break eggs to make an omelette they say!**

_Renekton... Took a bath... Whats wrong with him... Nasus... Its not just a dog and to correct you its a wolf... Strange.. I sense a being inside of it... What!? What is it really then... Get the polymorph books from... On it, just wait a bit...  
_

A lone wolf sat on a pedestal inside the center of a arcanic circle. He appeared to be in some sort of basement while the only source of light came from a dinged window. His eyes were closed, and his breathing ragged. You couldn't blame him though. He had recently just had the most joyful and most traumatising experience in his whole life. Even unconscious, the same scene replayed in his sub consciousness as he relived the moment of bliss over and over again. Him and Nasus showering together seemed to be all but a dream but it was one he was going to hang onto.

_lets see here... Wheres the reversal spell... Good... Light the fires..._

Feffer was violently jolted awake as he felt his body rearrange itself against his will. He opened his eyes and realized that he was inside a strange circle which had flared up in a violent shade of purple and red blazing out ethereal fire. He yelped in pain as his jaw bone pushed itself back quickly into his socket like a gun reloading itself. His white fur began retreating into his skin while his legs immediately started to contract and shrink. His eyes widened and turned from a golden shade into a sapphire shade of blue. Soon, he was reverted fully back into a human leaving only the ears and tail still there distinguish him from being a human. Feffer stood up and winced as he tried to get used to having two legs once again. "By the sands of Shurima..." He heard someone whisper. He turned and saw Nasus, looking as gorgeous as always, with a towel wrapped around his waist standing next to a crocodile like creature. The creature stared right back at him sternly, he donned a traditional Egyptian kilt and held a strange sort of weapon shaped like a bow with spikes at the end, He was just as well built as Nasus but unlike Nasus. His eyes were not a chocolate brown. It was the color of freshly spilled blood and held none of the warmth that Nasus's did. These eyes threatened to engulf you in tides of pain and agony and were cold and relentless. Sapphire met Crimson as they were locked in a fierce battle of wills. After what seemed like ages, Renekton finally broke eye contact and said in a grave voice, "Well well well. What have we here. A MUTT whose seemed to lost his way home." Feffer winced at that last retort 'Tell me now, how did you manage to get inside without me detecting your presence." He said, picking up his weapon and began to casually finger the point. "Make it quick now, I fear patience is not one of my particular virtues." "My names Feffer for one thing and I was stuck outside in the rain and I only wanted to find shelter from the storm." Feffer said watching him carefully. "And the first place I saw was here so I thought I could come here." He began eyeing the window. _I could run now through the window. he though madly, if im carefully ill PROBABLY dodge the blade before it impales me. _Renekton narrowed his eyes and sidestepped so he had fully blocked the window. Plunging the room into darkness, light entering in thin wisps between his shoulder blades. "Do you take me as a fool!" He hissed, eyes shining with rage. "Has it ever occurred to you why I was selected as gatekeeper in the first place? I can sense your thoughts but of course!" He spat. "You may as well be and open book."

"Brother. Calm down' said Nasus softly, putting a soft paw on his brothers shoulder. "Your rage is overtaking your reasoning again." he murmured. Renekton stopped and quickly turned away "Im fine... Really... You don't have to worry about me really now MUMBLE mumble mumble." Feffer took a curious peek (he couldn't help it, it was his nature to be nosey ERR snouty?) and thought he saw him turn a shade of sickly red and green. Wait, was he BLUSHING? No it coudnt be, there BROTHERS he decided. Renekton perked up and swiveled his head toward Feffer. "What are you looking at?" He snarled "Do you want to die? If so." He hefted up his cleaver. "Im more than happy to help you with that." "Im fine with staying alive thank you very much." Feffer said dryly. 'Ahem." Nasus cleared his throat "Since we all now know that he means no harm-' Renekton snorted "-And it seems you sense no negativity in him so lets let him stay for now and get him some-" Nasus turned away "Some CLOTHES." Feffer looked down and began to blush madly as he realized that he was naked. He quickly draped his snowy tail over his "AREA" while he used his hands to cover his butt. "That would be really nice please." he said, cheeks scarlet. Nasus grinned playfully, "I guess for now, just use my towel to cover yourself." Feffers heart leaped up as he was attacked by another dirty idea as he tried to act casual like guys stripping in front of him was no big deal. He was glad (and slightly dissapointed) that Nasus had a pair of yellow boxers underneath when he took off the towel. "There we go. What, dissapointed that i'm not showing my something to you?" He smirked in a play boyish way as he tossed the towel to him. 'Wha- NO!" Feffer stuttered "Im not gay!' Renekton raised a scale brow "Ju- just buy me some clothes okay. Ill pay you back later and SFK mutter mutter mutter." Nasus stared. 'Hmmmmmm, all right then." He said in a strange voice. "Renekton?" Renekton snapped to attention "What is it brother?" Nasus walked over and gave him a warm smile, "Ill be going to the Pitover market place to buy some clothes for our new guest. Can you give him a tour of the place while im gone?" "Ah.. o-f Of course! " Renekton spluttered. Nasus chuckled and rubbed his brothers head affectionately "Thanks, that means alot to me, now make sure you don't accidentally kill him by the way." With that, Nasus turned, and began climbing up the stairs, he stopped, turned, and said, "By the way Feffer, Don't worry, I don't care that I took a bath with you, after all, now that I see you have quite the nice body. I kindive liked it." He smirked and with that, he turned tail and left. Renekton stared at the door, claws reaching up to feel the area where he was touched. Perhaps it was the trick of the light but it looked as if Renekton cheeks had gotten greener a tad bit. Feffer equally stunned, could do nothing but stand there. Happiness blossomed inside his heart as he replayed the words in his mind. _You have quite the nice body... You have quite the nice body... __You have quite the nice body Et cetra times 10. Could Nasus actually like me!? He though inside happily_ as his tail began to wag before he hastily shoved it back on top of his AREA. Vibrant fantasies played in his mind, each one more romantic than the rest. "So you like Nasus?" He froze and swore as he realized that he was still with Renekton. "I-I don't know what your talking about." Feffer said desperately trying to play dumb. Renekton gave him a strange sort of smile. "Its fine, I wont tell him if you don't want me too although I suspect he probably knows already that you like him." He smirked, "Not to mention I can still read your mind." Feffer felt anger rise in his chest, a growl vibrated in his throat, he wanted to tear this guy apart. What business did he have probing through peoples minds like that! "What are you going to do now that you know my secret. Bribe me?" Renekton looked at him bemusedly. "Nothing of the sort. In fact i'm going to even help you with your relationship" Feffer was confused. "Why are you helping a stranger like me?" Renekton tilted his head. "Because I am in love with my brother too, as much as I hate to admit it." _**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!?**_


	4. Chapter 4 A brothers love

**Hi there, Kenny here once again :D Hi guys long time no see! ^^ Sorry that I haven't been updating lately but i've had a busy day. Lotta tests and stuff and I don't write unless I feel a romantic phase coming on so yeah :) Now heres where I need your help brbs! I just had a great idea for the upcoming chapters but I have 2 and I cant decide which. Do you want me to do summer "Pool Party summer Romance" Or "Valentines Day" in february ? What I mean about this is that in the story, I have to include a love scene for my story so I just wanted to know if you guys wanted me to make it take place during the summer when everyone is down to their "Skives" and showing themselves off Or a romantic and magical love dealing with some "Chocolate" during Valentines day. Both Ideas are equally good but I just wanted to know what you guys really want. Remember, Ill tally up the total votes in March 18 so be sure to message me or post it on my story! Now enjoy the story and dont forget to REVIEW AND FAV! **

**KennyZenned**

"Get a move on now ill you wolfy, Hurry up and don't slack behind." Renekton said gruffly as they walked down one of the vast halls of the Ancient Library. "I swear in Shurimas name that if you keep moving so slowly I am going to leave you here to rot!" "I think I could move a bit faster if you didn't bloody BLINDFOLD ME!" replied a ticked off voice. Feffer felt his way down the hall and sniffed, trying to catch Renektons scent with his nose as he tried to follow him. Being half wolf had its uses at times. "Well I need to for this is the private part of the archives." he responded "Even if Nasus says you can have a tour doesn't mean I show you every nook and cranny. Now stop complaining, i'll take off the blindfold when we reach the upper sanctums." _Nasus, Feffer thought longingly, how he wished_ _that he was still the Dog_ (He was a bit ticked about being called a Dog but if you like someone you don't complain) _that was being taken care of, the one in his soft lap. The Dog that had his ears scratched just behind the back while he let gentle and warm hands carasse him. The Dog who could take a bath with the one he- _**'OW! FUC #!%$" **Feffer swore as he felt his head bang into the doorway with a loud "BAMP!" Bright stars burst into his vision as he knelt down to his knees, cussing up every bad word he could think of as he began nursing his head. "I was going to say watch your head but then again, too late." He heard Renekton chuckle. He felt the blindfold being lifted of his eyes and he opened up his eyes. Feffer blinked his eyes against the bright light and found that he was inside a living room of a sort. There was a comfy armchair next to a fireplace and a stack of books on a coffee table in the center of the mahogany floor. A lamp sat next to a book shelf while a fluffy white carpet rested at the feet of a sofa. Renekton plopped himself down into a armchair and motioned him to to do the same. "Sit down now" He sighed "This might take a while and I need to get back to my position soon or before you know it, there's a idiot trying to sneak inside the library. Not that it wouldn't be fun to catch him." He smirked at that idea "But Nasus doesn't like me intimidating people who-" "Lets stop beating around the bush and get to the point now can we" Feffer cut in. "You still haven't told me why you like Nasus when there are rumors everywhere that you wanted to kill him before." Renekton gave him a toothy grin "You're one who doesn't waste breath. Very well, I'll tell you then." 'It all began one day during a match which had pitted me against Nasus in the snowdown, It seems all but a dream but I still know the feeling of the that place. The voices of the tortured echoing from the abyss. The way the snow crunched as I raced down the bridge, the cutting wind pressings its cold embrace around me..."

_A Pair of scarlet eyes were locked onto its newest victim as Renekton chased after Nasus. He raced through the frozen bridge, oblivious to the icicles as they stabbed his feet. . Oh yes, today was the day that his brothers blood will soak his blade crimson oh yes it will. It was amusing to be able to see his brother cry out in pain each time he cut him down and let him experience his death over and over again. Bones mending and cracking again and again, accompanied by the symphony of despair from the abyss. To Renekton, the League of Legends was simply a Merry go round of Death. Allowing him to hack his victims down and infinite matter of times, cause an infinite amount of pain, so glorious it was that it was maddening. His brother looked terrible__. He was leaning heavily on his staff for support next to the turret, struggling to compress his wound. His blood dripped from his midriff where Renekton had slashed him open, painting the snow red as if there were roses blooming onto the white powder. A pathetic weakling. Renekton inhaled the blood scent as he savored the smell of iron, scooped up the darkest shade of crystal with the tip of a claw. And tasted it, enjoying the taste of blood spreading across his tongue. The cold wind howled as it tried to freeze him, but rage had lent him strength, warming him up better than any sun could. He dashed forward eagerly as he was aching to cut his brother apart and feel the warm spray of his blood splatter him. Renekton ignored the petty attacks of the minions as he closed in on Nasus. A weakling who was too weak to run, like a lamb to the slaughter. His brother looked at him in alarm as he saw him close the distance between them. But where was the fear? He wanted to see his terror. TO FEEL HIS FEAR! He felt anger well up inside of him as he closed in for the kill, he wanted his brother to cower before him so he could cut him down with relish. The turret spotted him as he entered into its range and it hurled a crackling blast of energy toward him. __it exploded against his plate Armour, jolting him to his chest. Dazing him slightly but it had hurt his pride more than his body. Did it dare shoot at him? Did it dare attack him? HOW COULD IT!?** HOW DARE IT DEFILE**_** ME!** _Renekton let his rage course through him fully as he felt his body grow, morphing him into a colossal giant. He let out a defiant roar. The turret increased its fire but Renekton ignored it and went for his prize. Except it fought back against him. "WITHER" Nasus raised his hands and a bolt of dark energy flew from his palm and engulfed him. Renekton felt himself age as his limbs moved in a snails pace. No. The turrets fire increased its fire relentlessly and Renekton felt himself blasted by the barrage of blue fire. No. No. He felt his vision began to fade as he was continuously bombarded by numerous bolts of energy over and over again, the pain, it hurts, it hurts too much for him to bear! No NO NO. The Turrets fired its last bolt and Renekton sank to his knees, NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! He felt his body disperse into a million lights that flew into the air toward his base and began to re assemble himself. "You have been slain!" Boomed the voice of the announcer. _

_He scowled as he respawned, gnashing his fangs in anger. SO CLOSE, He was so close. He had fucked up this time but not to worry, he would get him next time, Nasus couldn't go anywhere unless he surrenders, oh yes, he could still have his fun. "YOU! Get over here now!" He bellowed to the shopkeeper as he slammed his cleaver on the countertop. "W-What would you like to purchase my lord?" the terrified shopkeeper of Purple team, Lyte asked cautiously. "Is there anything that will strengthen my weapon and shield me from my brothers attacks? TELL ME NO BEFORE I CHOP YOU DOWN!" "Ah... Just a moment please, I have just the thing for you." and he disappeared into the shop. "Here we are! The hexdrinker is just the right thing for you!" Lyte said proudly laying the blade onto the counter top. "Now that'll be 1300 Gold please." Renekton swiped the blade from the counter and grasped it. Soon, it dispersed into light and sank into him. He felt his cleaver enlarge as the weapon applied itself to him. Ahhh yes. Power to kill and demolish, that is what he wanted the most. "Umm sir?" Lyte said nervously, "The money please." Renekton smiled errily. "Hmmm, very well now, although I must thank you dearly for the mega discount by the way. That was quite generous of you." Lyte looked confused? "Discount? What discoun-" "YOU WILL HALVE THE PRICE IN HALF OR I WILL CUT YOU IN HALF!" "Your right..." he said weakly. "Good luck now." Renekton looked back as he saw his brother attack their Turret, the Turret had stupidly aimed for the minions first instead of focusing on the most important one of all. Nasus had healed up, he must've taken one of the health packs for he saw that his wound had closed itself up. Nasus looked up and spotted him charging toward him. He quickly sped up his attacks and the Purple Turret, gave a mighty groan, He dealt the final blow and the Turret, its stone structure toppled and it collapsed into a pile of rocks. "Your Turret Has Been De-" "SHUT THE FUCK UP I CAN SEE THAT!" He snarled. With one spin, he cut down the enemy minions instantly. Crimson blood coating the snow scarlet. Now it was just him and Nasus now. 1v1. "Renekton..." Nasus said sadly "This isnt you, please stop fighting and-' "And what?" Renekton said quietly 'What else can I do? No one in the league trusts me, i've been an outcast ever since I had lost my position as gate keeper, there is no where else for me to go, I can do nothing else but kill people." 'AND IM QUITE GOOD AT THAT" He sprang forward and swung his blade, Nasus sidestepped and swung his staff, it knocked into his stomach and flung him into the wall. Renekton gasped as the the wind was knocked out of him. DAMN, it was his brothers siphoning strike, he must have harvested hundreds of souls from the minions. Before he could do stand up, his brother leapt up and slammed his staff onto his head, the hexdrinker inside him stirred and began to harvest energy. A shield sprang up and knocked away Nasus staff, Renekton smirked and he swung his blade, knocking Nasus into the wall. He stood up and just as he was about to deal the death blow, he staggered. The Hexdrinker wasn't done yet, there was too little arcanic energy around him and it was still thirsty. It began to feed of his rage and he felt his anger drain as the blade greedily began to drink. "Ah... no" His memories flashed as he witnessed his life played itself over. He was inside a room and his brother watched over him, only a 2 months old, a puppy that had not grown human arms and legs yet, with a egg cradled between its paws, the egg shook and a crack began to form, Nasus woke up and began to inspect the egg intently as the crack widened, a tiny claw broke through the shell and Renekton, only 4 inches tall, plopped onto the floor, he had his eyes closed and he shivered. Slimy liquid coating him from head to tail. Nasus smiled and licked his brother clean of the muck. "Welcome to the world little brother... Your big brother will take care of you for now..." He said softly and he hugged the little lizard to his fuzzy chest, Renekton stopped shivering as he felt warmth spread through him. He embraced his brothers warm and fluffy chest and fell asleep with a content sigh, smiling like the small crocodile he was. He gasped as he was jolted once again with another vivid memory, his opening ceremony. Renekton grumbled as he was forced to don a white formal suit for his orientation, it was tight and uncomfortable and each time he moved a bicep it threatened to pop a seam. It stuck to him with the uncomfortable feeling of wet paper stuck against his scaly skin. "Renekton!" He turned around and saw Nasus dressed in a similar suit that was a shade of white. His puppy legs and arms had disappeared to grow into human arms and legs. Nasus smiled mischievously, "Man, you look as tight as a pincushion, be careful not to move too much or before you know it your gonna rip those clothes by accident, like my tail..." Nasus turned around and Renekton saw that his tail had poked its way through the white trousers and had begun to wag playfully. _

_The vision disappeared this time to be replaced with a more recent one, He was in summoners rift standing over Teemo, he had his leg on the yordles stomach and his weapon in hand. "Please, MERCY!" Teemo cried. He saw himself laugh and raise his leg, and stomped on the yordles stomach. No... Stop... Did he really do that? "GAHHH" Teemo coughed as he spat out blood mixed with bile. Tears streamed down his face as he begged for mercy again and again. "Stop it! STOP IT! JUST KILL ME! LET ME DIE!" Teemo screamed. "And let you respawn again?" The mirror Renekton sneered, "Not quite yet, im going to cause you so much pain you'll wish you had died really!" He raised the cleaver up in the air and brought it down onto Teemos arm, severing it from his body with a violent "CRUNCH" 'STOOOOOOOP! KIILLL ME NOW, KILL ME!_

_" Renekton snapped his eyes open. He was back in the howling abyss once more. But that didn't change anything. He had done so many despicable things in his life time. He had tortured Teemo to the brink of his sanity and enjoyed it. He was a monster, a fiend. "What have I done..." He whispered. He dropped his cleaver onto the snow and laid down. The wind striked against him again and he shivered this time, no anger to give him warmth. He began to feel, for the first time in his reptilian life, remorse. Cold, it was so cold, where was the warmth when he needed it the most. "Renekton...?" He looked up and saw his brother standing before him. His staff leaning next to Renektons weapon. Nasus had still trusted him after all those he things he did, even after he had tried to kill him. "Brother. I. Im sorry I, What I've done..." He felt his vision began to blur as he struggled to contain his tears. Nasus kneeled down, and looked him in the eyes, those chocolate eyes, so warm, so warm compared to the howling gale freezing his body right now. "Brother... I" "Say no more. I'm here for you." Nasus held out his arms. Finally, Renekton couldn't stand it anymore, he bawled and flung himself into his brothers warm embrace. He pressed his cheek against his brothers fuzzy chest and he cried, not just for himself, but for the ones he had tortured, to Teemo, to Nasus, to all those that he had hurt in his long life. Tears streamed down in long salty rivers down his scaly face as he wept in his brothers chest. "Its gonna be fine... Its going to be fine little brother... Your big brothers here for you. Where ever you may be" Nasus murmured as he rubbed his brothers back reassuringly with a paw while he used his other hand to rub his brothers scaly head. Renekton let out a hiccup as he shared in the embrace, he felt so safe in his big brothers strong arms, he was so warm, so very warm. The cold wind seemed to have disappeared entirely as he pressed himself deeper into his brothers soft body. Renekton let out a shaky sigh, he felt like he was a baby again, only 4 inches tall, the only world that he knew was his brothers silky fur which he lay asleep in. His eyes began to droop. "Brother, I feel so tired..." "Do you now." Nasus replied softly. "Don't leave me alone by myself again... I don't want to be alone again." Renekton said, waking up desperately. "I promise I will never leave your side as you promise you'll never leave me.' Nasus said gently, pressing his brothers scaly head against his chest. "Remember, your big brother is with you always." Renekton began to relax, he shifted himself to make himself more comfortable in his brothers lap and used his chest as a pillow. "Your so soft big brother...'" He sighed. "Am I now." Nasus smiled. He began to hum a small lullaby. Soft and sweet. "When the desert was fairly young..." He sang softly 'A mother had given birth to her womb...' Renektons eyes began to close as he listened to the sound of his brothers voice, serenading him to sleep. "Tis was a time of joy and love... For the desert had given birth to its new young..." And Renekton fell asleep, once again in his brothers soft fur like always before when he was young. Nasus reached down slowly and kissed his brother tenderly on the head. Good night Renekton...__  
_

"Renekton...


	5. UPDATING SOME FORGOTTEN NEWS!

**Hi Everyone! Kenny here once again. Now I have to make a apology... SNAPS I AM SOOOO SORRY EVERYONE! I just realized that when I introduced Feffer into the League, I COMPLETELY FORGOT TO MAKE A LIST OF HIS ABILITIES! T.T Cries And it took me like what. 2 !%$ Weeks just to realize that! I am sorry and I promise that I wont make such a mistake again! Annnnd now that im done bitching about this here we go! ^^ Pachi Cheery. By the way, just a FYI. The votes for the sessions will be on march 18 so be sure to post which Romance type you want of either Valentines day or Beach Party type! You want to hurry because we have only 3 more days left before I post out the votes so hurry up before its too late! Ill post the results on March 18. Sorry by the way, this is just an update news so no story this time :(. Im kindive stuck on a writers block so ya gotta wait it out for now. In the meanwhile, dont forget to follow and FAV! kk brbs! And dont be shy enough that you cant post a review! I LOVE REVIEWS! If you think somethings bad you can lay it on me! Now back to topic, heres Feffers abilities! And Feffer here will be here to demonstrate for us! (Pachi Sfx, Applause) *Feffer walks in* **

**Feffer: Kenny! Why do I haf to demonstrate! You can just tell them and get on with it! **

**Kenny: WELLLLL the audience would want a demonstration so they can get a better idea of you. Isn't that nice? (^^) Cheery **

**Feffer: (Agitated) What am I your show dog!? (Beats his tail agitadley)**

**Kenny' Now Now don't you get sassy with me! SFX STEAM You bad dog :(! The only reason why your here is because I felt bad that I didn't include you enough in my last chapter! You should be licking me all over for this! **

**Feffer"!? Im a wolf! Not a DOG! And you of all the people should now that! **

**Kenny: Hmmmm, Will you do it if I write a scene with you and Nasus together cuddling. **

**Feffer" (BLUSH) ARE YOU FUC(BLEEP) BRIBING ME! **

**Kenny: Yep :) **

**Feffer: You can't do this! Its, its,... you just cant! **

**Kenny: Yea I can, im the writer so I can do anything *Matter of fact* **

**Feffer: I'll let you hug me but thats all! (Turns into a wolf)**

**Kenny: ! O...O KYAAAAA your so cuuute! (Picks him up and sets him on his lap) Awww your so flufffffyyyy! (SQUEALS!)**

**Feffer:...**

**Kenny: Your fur is sooooo soft and silky! (Strokes his fur)**

**Feffer:...**

**Kenny: But Im still going to make you demonstrate you do know that right? **

**Feffer:! (Turns back into a human) HELL NO! **

**Kenny: Awwww man, you turned back :( **

**Feffer: Thats it im leaving **

**Kenny: (YELLS) IF YOU LEAVE ILL KICK YOU OUT OF THE STORY AND PAIR AHRI WITH NASUS INSTEAD YA HEAR ME! **

**Feffer: ! Da FAK! (TURNS AROUND) YOU LEAVE THAT SLUTTY GIRL OUT OF MY STORY! NASUS IS MINE AND MINE ALONE! **

**Kenny: Can you say that a bit louder please? Someone didn't hear you. **

**(Nasus walks in) **

**Nasus: Whats going on? And what slutty girl? **

**Feffer: Na-Nasus what are you doing here? **

**Kenny:Hiii Nasus ^^ (Hugs him) Your as huggable as always! **

**Nasus: Why thank you (Smile) But could you please stop squeezing me so hard? Hmmm? What was that Feffer? **

**Feffer: Kenny let go of him this minute! Sorry Nasus, you see, Kenny wanted me to demonstrate my skills and you see this and that happened and well... **

**Nasus: Thats great! Why not give us a demonstration? **

**Feffer: Su-SURE! Just a minute now! Kenny! Hand me some Madred's Razors! **

**Kenny: (Throws them at him) OHHHH you do it for Nasus but not for me! **

**Feffer: Just get on with it! **

**Kenny: "Ahem, here we go then." **

**Passive skill "In The Pack" Feffer gains 10% movement speed and attack speed if there are allied champions nearby. Additionally, he gains 1% health regeneration and mana for each champion. **

**Feffer: How can I demonstrate that? **

**Kenny: Easy, Nasus, hold his hand **

**Nasus: Hmmm? Oh sure. **

**Feffer: (Blushes) NO! Just get on with the next skill! **

**Kenny: I thought that you'd like that... :( Fine then, next is "Inner Ferocity/Pounce" Feffer gains 5% damage (Plus 5 each level) and an additional 10% attack speed. The effect is maximized by one percent for each allied champion next to him. SUMMONING TRAINING DUMMY! Now show em what you've got! **

**Feffer: You know what, I dont think I can do this... **

**Kenny; Of course you can! Now get on with it! **

**Nasus: (Puts a hand on his shoulder) Im sure you can too. Why not give it a try? **

**Feffer: Nasus... I.. I... (BURSTS INTO TEARS) WAAAAAAAAAAH! YOU GUYS JUST DONT UNDERSTAND! (Runs away) **

**Nasus: Feffer wait! (Chases after him) **

**Kenny: Hey dont leave me! **

**_Dear Reader, due to technical difficulties, you shall be given a list instead. WE are sorry for you inconvenience. _  
**

**_Passive. "In The Pack" _****Feffer gains 10% movement speed and attack speed if there are allied champions nearby. Additionally, he gains 1% health regeneration and mana for each champion. **

**__****Q "Inner Ferocity/Pounce" ****Feffer gains 5% damage (Plus 5 each level) and an additional 10% attack speed. The effect is maximized by one percent for each allied champion next to him. Wolf Form, Feffer will leap toward the cursor and slam onto the ground directed. Enemies caught within the radius take 40/60/80/100/120 damage and are slowed for 1.5 seconds. **

**__********W "Bladeful flurry/Call of the Wild" Feffer selects a target and rushes toward it. Slashing at it consecutively for 2 seconds dealing 70/80/90/100/150 damage per second and causing them to bleed for 3 seconds. Wolf Form, Feffer lets out a howl, increasing all allied champions movement speed by 10% **

**__********E "Flip n slash!/Ravage" Feffer sprints toward a target and slashes them with his razors dealing 75/90/105/130 damage, he then can choose to leap off the target or stun it for 1.5 seconds. Wolf Form, Feffer will throw himself against the target, biting the target around the neck dealing and hang on for 2.5 seconds, dealing 20/40/60/80/100 damage per second and slowing them. **

**__********R "Aspect of the Wolf" Feffer transforms into an albino wolf for 30 seconds with new abilities. He also gains 10% movement speed during the duration. **


	6. ANNND HERES OUR VOTE!

**HI Everyone! Kenny here once again! Im sorry about yesterday but I had to leave to chicago to pick up my big brother so yeah... Anyway heres the results. Everyones favorite season apparently is Summer so its going to be a pool party Romance! Now thanks everyone for your help and I better pick up my pen now! NO one likes valentine apperently but that doesn't mean I wont sneak the Idea that I wanted inside am I uO Well stay tuned soon! And just a tiny favor. Dont forget to REVIEW AND FAV ^^ P.S if you can help it sign in with you name instead of you guest reviews. **

**KennyZenned **


	7. Chapter 7 The color of love

**Hi everyone. Sorry for not updating for so long. I had a busy day you see... My older brother came back from college and he and I decided to game together for once in pvp together ^^ BEST LOL MATCH EVER! Now enjoy the story and don't forget to FAV and REVIEW! P.S, If you want me to pair another person up in this story feel free to message and comment me. So far due to our last guest reviews request Im writing a sortive strange love triangle right now dealing with Renekton and Feffer who both have a crush on Nasus. So if you have any ideas be sure to message me or leave it on the review page! P.S XSnowflakeX I tried the spacing like you said so you better tell me what you think too!**

**KennyZenned **

_Within the walls of the ancient library, a stronghold and sanctuary for all that craved knowledge, two brothers shared a duty. One guarded the entrance while the other maintained order within. However, an unexpected guest had arrived without both the brothers knowledge. The guest now was sitting in the living room with the Butcher of the sands listening to his tale while the Curator of the sands had decided to take up ERRR Shopping..._**  
**

"Umm Renekton? Can you let go of me now?' "Renekton blinked out of his daze. He realized that he was hugging the half wolf and hastily let go of him. "Ah. Sorry, I got a little carried away, forgot I was here again." he said sheepishly. There was an awkward pause there. "Sooo." Feffer said trying to break the ice although it felt like he needed an sledgehammer to do so, "Because of the Hex Drinker your not the psychotic maniac anymore?" Renekton gave him a small smile, 'Yep, what I lost in strength I gained in sanity so I make sure to stab myself everyday with it each time im done guarding the gate." "STAB YOURSELF!?" Feffer exclaimed "Calm down Wolfy, its fine." He said raising his hands slowly. "How is impaling yourself with a sword fine?!" Renekton sighed wearily, "Wounds can heal you know' he said quietly, "But the people I could kill in my rage is irreversible. I dont want to break my vow anymore than you would want to kill Nasus. Besides." He chuckled "For me, a cut a day keeps the Homicide away." At that point, the doorbell rang. "Ah, speak of the devil and here he comes, I'll get the door." He got up and left. "Wait! I-I-Im coming too!" Feffer said quickly following him. Renekton opened the door and Nasus staggered inside, carrying a huge green plastic bag with a picture of a happy yordle wearing a crazy grin plastered in the center. _We appreciate your business! it read. _"Thank you brother, could you help me unload these baggages? And Feffer, sorry for taking so long."

"Sure! Just wait a second." Renekton said nervously. Nasus sighed, "Of all the days I pick, I had to shop when **"**_**Pitoff Catches"**_ happened to have its 50% off discount day! The women there are striping the entire coat racks of everything and I barley managed to get out alive there without getting mauled." Feffer felt himself redden at the word STRIP. "Pitover has the best security in all of Runeria they say but their markets and malls are something else to consider" He joked. "Its fine." Feffer mumbled "I should be the one thanking you for having to go through the trouble of taking off my clothes..."

Feffer stopped as he realized what he just said. Renekton stopped fidgeting. Nasus raised an eyebrow. A dead silence settled in, so thick that you could cut it with a bread knife. A couple seconds ticked away, finally, "I.. Beg you pardon?" Nasus said uncertainly "NO!" Feffer said frantically, His tail fluctuating wildly causing the towel wrapped around his waist to almost come loose. "What I meant to say was that... I need your help to put on my clothes!" He blabbered "I always have trouble with the buttons and all and my tail sometimes gets squished inside and I need someone to help cut a hole and SFX GATSU Mutter mutter mutter' He stopped talking and covered his face. _**FUCK** _he swore to himself violently, here he was, making even less sense than before. What kind of idiot needs help with there clothes? His white mochi ears clamped themselves down tightly and his tail curled itself around his ankle. He felt his chest constrict and his eyes began to moisture. He felt so ashamed of himself. Even Nasus could probably figure out from these words that he was in love with him. He was probably backing away from him this minute, disgusted that a male half wolf like him was in love with him. He was just about to run away when he felt a soft paw pat his head. Feffer looked up and saw Nasus, down on one knee, smiling at him gently.

"Why are you crying?" He said softly "Its nothing to be ashamed of." Feffer ears perked up, was he accepting his love after all? "Really? , you don't care that Im..." "Of course!" Nasus said gently, fingering the half wolfs soft ears, Renekton peeked behind Nasus back and gave him a grin and thumbs up. _Go for it! _He mouthed. Feffer felt his heart swell like a balloon. His tail began to wag again and his felt his chest began to grow lighter again. _Was this were im supposed to kiss someone in a story He though joyfully_."Definitely you see!" Shocking him out of his daydream. Nasus continued, "When Renekton and I were kids, we hadn't even grown used to clothes yet due to our animal sides so of course I can understand why you need help with your clothes!" The happy balloon popped. Renekton groaned and facepalmed himself. ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? They thought in unison. "Err did I say something wrong?" Nasus said seeing his stricken face. "No... Its nothing... Just bring me to the dressing room." Feffer said glumly. "Oh.. Very well then, right this way" Nasus said uncertainly. He lead him down another corridor. They walked past many oaken doors with numerous labels on. Some of them looked newer, with shiner plaques while others looked as if they had never been open in a millenium. There was one that shook and a fierce pounding issued within when the duo walked past causing Feffer to jump. "Ah ignore the noise, thats just our branch of cursed books and the magic in there has mingled to cause some unfortunate reactions. So I'd advise you best not to open that door." Nasus said obliviously walking on. Feffer took a sniff and sensed bloodshed, anger, and several other malicious sensation inside that room that promised nothing but an eternity of pain. He quickly decided to follow Nasus's example and walked on.

"Here we are now." Nasus stopped and opened a door. Inside the room, there was nothing but a couple of wardrobes and a window with moth eaten drapes letting in the afternoon sunlight. A metal coat racket hung in the corner while a lone table stood in the center of the room. Nasus motioned him to come inside and he did so. Nasus rummaged around the shopping bag and pulled out a pair of black boxers."Lets see now, try these on please," Nasus looked away "Don't worry, I won't peek." Feffer blushed and quickly snatched the boxers out of his outstretched hand. He tore off his towel reluctantly and slipped the boxers on. It was somewhat big and he cursed as he felt it slide down his waist and lower down to his slender buttcheek. It was always a great embarrassment for him ever since he found out he had the waist of a woman and even more annoying for him for he had the body and built of a man so it was complicated for him to find pants large enough to fit him while it also had to be small enough for his waist. "Can I look now?" Nasus said with his back still turned. "Feffer sighed and replied gruffly "I think its a bit too big for me can you find me a smaller one?" Nasus looked over his shoulder "Really? Let me see for a second, thats one of the smallest pairs they had."

"Its too big around the waist and its too small at the thigh area." Feffer said unhappily removing his hand. Big mistake. The boxers slid down quickly and crumpled in a heap on his feet leaving his bottom riff completely exposed. Nasus eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Feffer saw him inspect his body closely, trailing slowly down from his bodys midriff and then focused on his something. Feffer felt his cheeks heat up to an angry red and he quickly covered his FORBIDDEN FRUIT. He crossed his legs quickly"Don't stare at me like that! I-ts i-ts ITS UNNERVING!" Nasus blinked a couple of times and blushed furiously and quickly looked away. "Ah, im sorry! It wont happen again!" He spluttered. Feffer took this moment to snatch the fallen boxers off the floor and covered himself again. They stayed that way for what seemed like forever, none had the courage to muster to speak. Another minute painfully ticked away while the silence stretched itself unbearably, "Lets finish up with the clothes can we?!" They said in unison. They stopped and looked at each other, Feffer let a small grin playfully show and the silence broke. "I guess so." Nasus chuckled, "I can't leave you standing there naked all the time." Nasus reached into the green bag and pulled out a smaller pair of black boxers. "How bout this time I put it on for you?" He advised "I'll close my eyes again. Feffers mind began to think up of dirty ideas and he quickly shook them out of his head. "Su-sure!" Nasus closed his eyes and he waited till he sensed that Feffer was right next to him did he act then. He motioned for Feffer to his slip his leg in and he did so. The half wolf shivered with anticipation as he felt the the black cotton slide up his leg, the rough fingers only cms away from direct skin contact. A hot finger brushed up against his thigh, sending electrical sensations coursing through his body. Causing his tail to twitch furiously. Finally, it happened, Lust dominated will, he snapped, He just could't stand it anymore, he let out a moan and threw himself onto Nasus and pinned him on the floor. Nasus eyes jolted open in surprise. His mouth opened in protest and Feffer cut him off with a hasty kiss on the snout. Feffer pushed his tongue roughly inside Nasus mouth and licked eagerly at his side molars, demanding entrance inside.

Nasus obeyed and Feffer eagerly rushed inside and was surprised as Nasus's long tongue lashed out and grappled his own tongue with equal excitement. Their wet red berries suckling on his as Feffer tongue was trapped in a meaty embrace that squeezed out their saliva in big wet streams of liquid causing squishy"Splip slop" sounds. "Mmmphff!" He groaned with pleasure as Nasus roamed his hands all around his slim body while giving a playful pinch in the nipple here and then. He desperately grinded himself even deeper into Nasus, rubbing his crotch furiously against Nasus muscular midriff as his soft membrane began to engorge itself frantically. Nasus pushed himself up so they could kiss better and slid his arms down Feffers bare backside and stopped at the waistline. Feffer moved his hand toward the kilt knot and started to undo it. He was surprised when Nasus roughly grabbed his wrists and forced him to stop. "Not yet" Nasus gasped as he struggled to breath. "I don't think im ready for this, or you either yet." Feffer whined in disappointment and buried his face into Nasus's thick neck bone. He nuzzled his nose deeper into the folds of skin and fur, wiggling his bottom a bit. An idea struck him, and with the tip of his tongue, he playfully stroked Nasus neckbone. Nasus moaned as Feffer ran his tongue up and down his thick neck, leaving wet spots of saliva. "Ahhh... Feffer you little... ahhh..." Nasus closed his eyes as Feffer continued to dominate him. Feffer, encouraged that his mate was vulnerable, licked even more intently, enjoying the taste of salty pheromones radiating from the pore of his skin. His wolf sense suddenly took hold of him his canine teeth sprouted sharp fangs. Aware of what he was going to do, he then sank his teeth on the wettest part of neck and tasted warm blood as it gushed out into his mouth. Nasus howled, a sound mixture of pain and pleasure. "Yes Feffer YES!" He roared. " He roughly grabbed Feffers head and shoved it onto his open wound. Snarling with delight as he felt the wet tongue lick away at his wound. Blood streamed freely from his maw, coating both him and Feffer in a scarlet shade of red. Feffer yelped suddenly as he felt Nasus grab his tail while the other hand gripped his right buttcheek. Nasus, taking advantage of his surprise, flipped himself on top of Feffer and grinned lecherously. "Nasus, what are you-?" Feffer asked nervously. "My turn" he whispered. He leaned forward and began to suckle on the half wolfs pink mound, "Ahh...Nasus you... oh you bad dog!" Feffer meowed ecstatically. Enjoying the warm sensation spread through his chest as Nasus's tongue continued to caress his nipple.

"Nasus! Feffer!" They heard Renekton call from the other side of the door "Are you two alright?!" Nasus reluctantly stopped licking Feffers wet titties and looked up. A low growl started deep in his throat. "WERE FINE!" He said irritably. "Are you sure? You two have been in there for an hour already!" Pause "And is that blood I smell! "Its fine, I just scratched myself with a safety pi- Wait, what! An hour?!" Nasus said incredulously "Oh shit, I need to get back to my post!". Feffer shakely propped himself up on an elbow, he glanced at Nasus's neck and winced at the sight of the bite mark that he given his mate. "Im sorry!" He said desperately trying to explain "I didn't know what came over me! My other self just took control an-!" "Its fine its fine." Nasus said making a shoo shoo gesture. "It felt good anyway although I could've done without the hickey." He grinned at that thought while rubbing his neck. "At least put some rubbing alcohol on it!" Feffer replied worriedly 'The wound could get infected or or-!" Nasus stepped forward and pulled him into a deep hug. "Its alright, i'll live." he murmured gently, ruffling Feffers dark and blonde hair. The werewolf closed his eyes and pressed himself deeper into the canines furry soft and huggable body. He sniffed and inhaled his scent allowing the familiar smell of jasmine, sand, and old books envelop him. They stayed that way for the moment, just holding each one another. As if they meant for each other, like coffee with french vanilla just mixing together. Nasus gently pushed himself away from him, "I'll have to go back now." he said softly "Met you later when my shifts over alright?" "Wait!" Feffer said, grabbing his arm just before he was going to leave, 'Tell me, when did you know I liked you?" "That you ask?' Nasus smirked "When I felt your boner grow in my hand and you fainted on my crotch."


	8. Green Tea

**Hello everyone! Kenny checking in here once again! Sorry for not updating for so long but homeworks just getting too much so I can only type one paragraph per week T.T.****Now,I've just checked(lol word abuse there) and realized I made a couple of spelling errors in my past chapters and I cant fix it because I can only create one notepad document so I have to delete my old chapter docs to upload a new chapter so Im sorry that you guys have been stuck reading my rough drafts :( But i'll promise that from now on i'll make to thoroughly check my chapters so even if I cant edit it anymore I still got it right! :) P.S Im going to use Povs for characters when they speak so it might be easier for you to read and for me to write. If you dont like it and want me to change back to old style just message me or post it on the review page! This is a Test drive pov chapter so its gonna be a bit shorter. Sorry ^_^TTT But I promise I'll upload the next chapter fast. P.P.s I give thx for some of my guests for giving me ideas to continue on. High recognition to HerbletBilling who I figured out calmed my suspicions that I was a bad writer xD thx man, stay cool!**

**KennyZenned **

**(Renektons pov) **

Renekton paced outside the door impatiently. His scaly tail slapping the wooden floor repeatedly to quell his agitation. His furry brethren had been inside with their guest for more than an hour already yet he was still not coming out! Oh god, He wanted to scream, he wanted to bite on a steel bar, he wanted to knock down the door, barge in, and give his brother a piece of his mind. But years of training in self restraint had taught him some patience so he sat down and waited. staring intently at the door knob. Willing it to turn. A minute ticked by, followed slowly by another one, then another one stretched itself unbearably. _What are they doing in there!? He steamed. How long does it take for a guy to put on a pair of Fucking pants anyway!? Just put on a shirt, slide the pants up you knees, look in the mirror and your done! I never had any trouble like this when I was 5! (Actually, he split his pants in two but who needs to know?) _Renekton scowled. "I swear, that wolf acts like a girl. Taking this long with clothes. The next thing we know hes gonna make Nasus take him shopping for cologne next." he muttered angrily. His thoughts turned to the wolf itself. He was pretty cute, though. he thought wistfully. With those fluffy little ears and furry tail... He wanted to put his arms around that huggable little-. Renekton stopped pacing and slapped himself. ARRRGGGHHHH! He shrieked inside. What on earth was he thinking!? He shouldn't be having fantasies about some guy who strolled inside! He should be worrying about more important things, like the security! "RENEKTON. YOU. IDIOT. GET. AHOLD. OF. YOUR. SELF!" Emphasizing each word and banging his head in time with each letter. It was bad enough that he liked his own brother, but to fall in love with another guy was a even lower standard. "Ahhhh... Nasus you... You bad dog!" Renekton froze as he heard Feffer groan inside. Wha- what... WHAT WERE THEY DOING INSIDE!? It sounded as if he was... As if they were having... The brother that he loved so much and the cute wolf were... His snout turned a angry christmas blend of red and green as he tried to shake away the sudden thoughts he was having. This could not stand! He would not let it happen yet! He quickly stood up and grasped the doorknob, pounding on the door so hard that is hinges shook and threatened to break off. "Nasus! Feffer!" He yelled 'Are you two all right!" The noises inside ceased immediately. He waited anxiously and a voice called out "WERE FINE!" which pointed out that they were indeed NOT fine. "Are you sure?' He answered anxiously, twittering his claws. "You two have been in there for an hour already!" He paused, took a sniff, and detected the slight scent of iron. "And is that blood I smell?!"" He exclaimed. "It's fine, I just scratched myself with a safety pi- Wait, what? An hour!?"

(Sfx Scuffle) Another $%!# # minute later, The door was flung open and a very disheveled Nasus stepped out. "Oh God... I am so sorry for losing track of the time brother!" he quickly apologized

"Well you should be!" Renekton said, Wringing his hands/claws/paws/? furiously "Do you have any idea what I had to do when you where gone?!" He gnashed his teeth angrily while resisting the urge to bend over and kiss those ever so soft looking lips. Nasus squirmed, trying to make himself look smaller "Errr what did happen" he replied meekly "Pandemonium!" Renekton screamed "That's what! It was bad enough that I had to go inside personally to stop a Free For All book fight, But trying to stop someone from making off with our stack of spell books and putting out a fire at the same time is just too much for me!" 'Wow...' Nasus whistled "I didn't think things were that bad." "You think?" Renekton answered dryly "And do you know what els-" He stopped

"WAIIIIIIIIIIIT a second..." Renekton narrowed his eyes. 'Whats that on your neck?" Nasus slapped his palm over the love mark "Ahh... your right! I better get back to my post soon after all!"

"Wait a minute! You still-!"

Nasus quickly clasped his brothers rough head between his paws and gave two quick kisses on the snout followed up by a swift hug, silencing his protests immediately. Renekton tensed as a hot furry body went "Smush!" (Sfx MUNYU) and crashed into a suddenly much harder body part. He blushed, as his brother scissored his leg and sat on his thick thigh muscle. Wagging his tail playfully. The bashful croc felt Nasus check bones pull upwards as his brother nuzzled his soft nose affectionately into his left chest. Heat exploding into him as a coldblooded reptile was assaulted by a sudden hug attack.

"Ughhh." Renekton grumbled

"Nasus don't... You know I'll feel guilty afterwards."

"Which is why i'm hugging you in the first place!" Nasus laughed 'I swear brother, you act so tough even though your a real softie inside." He smiled cheerfully .

"Well, I gotta go now!" Nasus said, pushing himself away, Renekton reluctantly let go, yearning to feel that soft body cushion into him again.

"Ummmmm... fine then!" Renekton stammered, is snout quivering, "Just remember not to leave everything to me and not just think its fine and.. well... Gatsu mutter mutter mutter.

"Aright then!" Nasus said happily, He turned and sprinted down the hall toward the main library.

"See ya bro! Love ya!" He called over his shoulder. Renekton stared at the shrinking silhouette of his brother and sighed. It was impossible to stay mad at Nasus for anything, no matter how hard he tried to. You may as well get mad at a puppy for chewing up the newspaper. Still, a faint smile played at his jaws as he remembered how cute his brother was to openly hug him like that. It might be enough for him to forget about the other one. He hoped.


	9. TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES!

HEYYYY everyone! Sorry for not updating in a LONG LONG LONG TIME! Kowtows I know this is gonna dissapoint you but I cant update today either. Im kindive busy with DEviant art and such but I promise you the next chapter will come soon! Now heres where i need you help. Because I might need to end the story soon. DO you want me to include a match in the fields of justice vs against Feffers MORTAL ARCHenemy NI? or skip it and go straight to a love scence? Its your pick so your callign the shots now :) Tell me soon or meeage me!

KennyZenned


	10. Chapter 10 Perma Spark

**All righty everyone! Sorry for the long stall and not updating for so long! (Kowtows and bows) I didn't have alot of time so updating took longer than usual and i was learning about cel shading and such which I still am NOW... Its annoying but a skill that would be really worth to learn. Again if you want to see my latest artworks as Im begging to learn how to draw just go to Deviant and Look up KennyZened (Ik Ik, I typoed my own name xD) Alright, now enough chitchat! Now sit down, get a nice cup of tea and perhaps a chocolate chip cookie and maybe a box of napkins handy in case your feeling too fetish cuz here we go! P.S Thinking about speeding the love a bit because I have WAY too many dirty ideas in my mind that I just HAVE to use before I forget!**

_**KennyZenned **_

Feffer POV

Feffer skipped out of the dressing room happily, humming a light hearted tune, and swinging his butt and fluffy tail in time with the tune. He felt giddy, more happier in his entire life than ever before. He had just made love (Kindive sortive maybe) with the crush of his life, started a relationship (In an hour or so?), and perhaps, on his way to get what he REALLY wanted to play around with his mate. "Ahhhhh, nooooooooo!" He squealed and hugged himself, laughing gaily as he toyed with the naughty thought. He giggled and skipped down the hall, part of him wanting to morph into a wolf just so he could hail his tail high and swing his head side by side. Before, If he had saw himself acting like such a little girl, he would've probably dug a hole, and probably bury himself in it. But now, here he was, so carefree, hopping and twirling down the library halls, like a Alpha who had long last discovered the love he seeked. (In this case, An Alpha whos found another Alpha whos not really an alpha but is an alpha and a... URGHGHHGHG NEVER MIND!)

But still, as much as he thought that he was content, a treacherous part of his heart had still not given in. A nagging thought in his mind that pushed and pulled at him away, Feffer thought, no longer froliking anymore. He should've been satisfied, with what hes got, but there was one more he thought about, another being that was equally divine as Nasus. That one, the one that had wanted to kill him before. Even away now, he still gnawed at the canines heart. Feffer shook his head furiously. He refused to think of him, to think of IT. That cold blooded reptile wasn't the type he should mix in with, he chided to himself. Besides, it was obvious that he hated him too.

"You don't like him, he hates you." He whispered himself, "Stick with what you got." Thats the way of romance in the animal kingdom, Learn to hunt, find a mate, reproduce, find food for your young, Die. He blushed as he though of reproduction again and hurried away quickly toward the dining room, where dinner would be served. So caught up in his thoughts he didn't see Renekton blocking the way. He ran into him and smashed into the rough Reptile, Arms pinwheeling to regain his balance, he almost toppled onto the floor if Renekton hadn't rushed forward to catch him. He quickly grabbed hold of each arm and pulled him in till they were chest to chest. His soft body, instinctively wrapped itself tightly around the surprised reptile. Like woodbine to a tree. Renekton, that little... He held him close enough to hear his heart beating, 1 and 2, 1 and 2. Those gentle beats, coaxing him to just fall asleep there. But he couldn't. Feffer quickly pushed himself away. Unwilling to let the pangs in his heart get in the way of his love from before. Although parts of him protested and wanted to continue the embrace, he refused to relent.

"Sorry..." He mumbled a quick apology, not daring to look at his eyes.

"No no, its fine." Renekton replied smoothly, "Tiz my fault for blocking the Dining room doorway anyway."

Feffer looked up, the devil himself had changed into a more casual outfit, if you called a White, muscle shirt and blue shorts casual anyway. He could just see those rock hard biceps stretched across the thin cotton. And those shorts! They were indecent! They were much too tight! And way too short for a decent pair of shorts! He could just see those thick thighs and solid scaly...

"Ummmm, am I really dressed THAT badly?" Renekton said in a embarrassed voice. "I thought I had covered up most of my parts..." Feffer realized he was ogling like an idiot and cursed at himself. And to make it worse, he COMPLETELY forgotten that the croc could read minds.

"Its not that!" He protested, "I was just..." His mind reeled for a decent excuse. "..., Yes! I know now!" He grasped the though quickly before it could sneak away. "These clothes just reminded me that I needed to get some Trunks for the Pool Party!"

"Pool party?" Renekton looked at him doubtfully, "Y-Yea...!" Feffer laughed nervously, Renekton opened his jaws, as if to say something, but snapped them shut. "I guess your right maybe." He said, glancing at him puzzledly, "Ever since Rumble and Ziggs blew up that LAST POOL..." He laughed, "Im surprised there hosting that event still!" Renekton said, smiling and giving him that toothy grin. "I guess." He laughed along, nervously. _Dammit... The Anthro shrieked. Stop looking at me with those soft eyes of yours! _They had melted into the color of red velvet, a warm shade of crimson. Almost mesmerizing him like a cobra would charm a rabbit. Dangerous, exciting, IRRESISTIBLE. That was how he would describe him now as he continued to resist the temptation to run his hand down that smooth back.

"Anyway, Go on now." Renekton stepped aside from the doorway and swung his hands in mock respect. "Ladies first, wasn't it?" He smirked.

"Ha ha." Feffer grumbled, "Your a Riot."

(MEANWHILE IN THE INSTITUE OF WAR)

10 cloaked figures were having a debate. They appeared to be arguing over something extremely serious and important. The tension was high in the air, the figures mysterious and ancient with a touch of wisdom induced inside. Anyway, the conversation went something like this,

Cloaked Figure 1: ...ARE YOU FUC(Bleep) kidding me!? I am not going to apologize to Claudius, no matter what you say!

Cloaked Figure 2: Well... You did "IGNITE" his robes when you were rebuilding the turrets.

Cloaked Figure 1: That doesn't matter! It was an accident! Not to mention the mother BLEEEEEP completely deserved it!

Claudius: (Pissed) What did I do to you that made you freaking set fire to my pants!

Cloaked figure 4: Ummm technically its ROBES.

ALL: SHUT UP Alfred!

Alfred: (Meekly) Sorry... Sorry..

Claudius: Anyway... What the hell did I do that made you start acting like dick!

Cloaked Figure 1: Ummmm lets see, MAYBE IF YOU DIDN'T start hitting on my sister.

Claudius: (Spluttering) I was NOT hitting on your sister Stephano! All I asked was if she was free tonight!

Cloaked Figure 7: (Muttering) And THATS not hitting on someone?

Cloaked Figure 5 and 6: (Giggling) PSCHEEEEEEEEEEE!

Stephano: Oh yeah? Then why were following her to the bathroom this afternoon? She had to "TELEPORT" just to escape from a... a (Trying to think up of a good word)... LECHER like you!

Cloaked Figure 5,6,8: (Laughing in chorus) OMG TOTAL STALKER!

Claudius:(Frothing in anger) ! I... I... Thats IT! Stephano I shall have your head tonight!

Cloaked figure 9: Whoa! Calm down there.

Alfred: (Pleading) Oh Please no more murder at the table! It took more than a month for me to wipe the blood stains off the floor...

Stephano: Well maybe if the jerks just admits he WAS hitting on my sister and licks my shoes to apologize, I'll think about forgiving him later on.

Claudius: You little BIT *#, I aint saying SH%&!

Stephano: Why you... DIE!

Cloaked Figure 5,6,7: (Cheering) Fight! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

Alfred and Cloaked Figure 9: Oh nooooo... Here we go again.

Claudius: (Throws a coffee mug at him) Boy you wanna mess with me?

Stephano: (Stands up and hurls a fireball) Come at me bro!

Cloaked Figure 9 and Alfred: (Tries to "INTERVENE") LADIES! Ladies!

Claudius and Stephano: SHUT UP! This is between the bastard and me! (They FIGHT!)

(30 minutes later...) SFX Jeopardy music playing.

Scene re enters, Stephano and Claudius are both knocked out while Cloaked Figures 5,6,7 Fan them.

Cloaked Figure 9 and Alfred: (Disgusted)...

Cloaked Figure 9: I feel like this is a meeting for kindergarteners...

Alfred: No kidding, they totally trashed the place. Ughhhh Its going to take forever to banish. (Covers his face and weeps) WHYYY AM I CURSED WITH THIS JOB!

Cloaked Figure 9: (Gently patting his back) There There, I'll help you clean up.

Alfred:Thank you Toni...

Cloaked Figure 9: Well, looks like theres not much to do to settle this debate. Shall we prepare another League match to shut them up?

Alfred:Not much we can do anyway... (CLaps his hands) Begin the preparations! We shall draw lots with this one!


End file.
